


Wicked

by Mislav



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Sex Toys, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mislav/pseuds/Mislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much explains the story. Set after "that" scene in "A Scandal in Belgravia". Femslash. Oneshot. Don't read if you are easily offended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own any of the Sherlock characters and I am not making any money from writing this.
> 
> Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.
> 
> This story happens after the end of the opening scene of "A Scandal in Belgravia" (Have you been wicked, your highness?). I know that you want to know what Irene did to that poor girl :) I've decided not to give her a name, make her more mysterious. I call her "the sub", "the blonde" or "the girl". Since we can't know for sure was that the woman Irene was blackmailing, I haven't included photograph taking. If that was implied, I imagine that it happened on some of theor other "sessions". That girl is technically a canon character but since she wasn't featured much I've decided to sign her as an OC.
> 
> It is graphic and includes consensual whipping of an adult woman by a dominatrix and use of sex toys. If that isn't your thing, don't read this. I mean it. Also, this is just smut.

"Well now, have you been wicked your highness?"

"Yes, Irene Adler", the sub answered as the dominatrix closed the door behind.

A young blonde woman was lying face up on the bed, completely naked, her hands and ankles handcuffed to the bed frame. She was of average height and weight, probably in late twenties, with perky little breasts, long slender legs and piercing blue eyes. She shuddered upon finally seeing her: her dream, her mistress, her dominatrix. Irene Adler. The girl's eyes flew over Irene's body, taking in every detail: long slender legs, rosebud breasts, perfectly rounded hips. She licked her lips upon imagining her tongue lapping against Irene's smooth skin, her pussy growing more wet with every second. Irene saw the client's pre cum glistering around her entrance and smirked. She walked over to the writhing blonde, taking in the sight of her heaving chest, flushed face and a mixture of fear and lust in her eyes.

"In that case, you have to be punished", she said, teasingly casually, before slapping the crop against the bed frame, sharp sound echoing in the bedroom. Her client moaned, shuddering as her clit hardened at the anticipation. Irene pouted her lips and made few steps closer, tightening the grip on her toy. The blonde was watching her in awe, gulping at times. "Don't you think?", Irene asked, stopping just at the younger woman's bedside, positioning the top of the crop to lay on the bed sheet an inch away from the blonde's thigh.

"Y-yes", the girl whispered as Irene locked eyes with her, her nipples hardening in the immediate delight. Her skin ached due to a mere close proximity of the crop, and she felt her heart thundering against her heaving chest. Irene bit her lower lip at the sensual sight, her pussy creaming at the thought of all the perversions that she and her client were about to enjoy.

Irene whipped over the chest in one wild but swift attack, red mark instantly appearing on the delicate skin as the sound of that instrument of pain and pleasure slapping against the human flesh made Irene shake, a faint gasp escaping her lips. The blonde arched her back, a burning pain that had been nibbling at her flesh forcing tears to her eyes while, in the same time, a rush of wild pleasure ripped through her muscles. An incredible feeling, and she-they-had just been getting started. But what really get her motor running wasn't just the pain, but the fear, expectation, those were the things that would make her senses go wild and her mind turn blank.

Irene barely withheld a chuckle, the client's reaction sending an immense thrill travel down to her core. Her nails dug into the leather material as every detail seared into her brilliant, sick mind, feeling her arousal-and pleasure. Irene looked with the bedy eyes and gently run the crop up to her mouth, making her shiver with each touch, before positioning the tip of the device on the crack between her lips, almost pushed enough to stroke at the girl's experienced tongue.

And then she whipped her again, at the side of the neck, on a place where she knew the bruise wouldn't be overly severe or very visible, but not less painful. The sub yelled something unaudible, something like tightening around her throat Irene watched her for some time, then leaned over, inhaling the sharp smell of the blonde's sweat, and ran her tongue down the recently abused crook of the higness's, making her whimper in delight. Her insides twisted and she whimpered. Just at the moment, Irene pulled away, making the girl groan. That couldn't have gone unpunished.

"What have you done?"

"I... I had been touching myself..."

Another strike. Over the sub's flat stomach, grazing her belly button. She sobbed, her salty tears running right into her mouth, her pussy aching for touch and her limbs desperately trying to break free from the handcuffs, despite knowing that to be impossible. It was excrutiating, unsufferable. And great. The sub hated it and couldn't get enoughg of it in the same time. And Irene's body covered in black lace, a look on her face sterner than ever, the cromp still standing threateningly in her hand... she felt juices pour out from inside of her, her walls swelling at the action.

"While thinking about you... then I would pull my fingers out and suck on them...", the girl was whining, desperate for release.

Instead of whipping her again, Irene walked over to the front side of the bed, facing her client. She moaned, then stroked at her breasts through the lace material, eyes closed. The sub started squirming on the bed, her folds swollen and her clit enlarged. After simulation her breasts, Irene moved her hand down to stroke at her pussy through her panties, as a delightful moan raised up from her throat.

"Irene Adler, please. Release me."

Instead of doing so, she locked eyes with the sub, then licked her fingertips clean od the pre cum, her eyes growing beautifully dark, her bra only so slightly loose. The girl was desperate, pulling her hands and legs forward despite only increasing her pain without getting any results.

"Please... t-touch meeee..."

Irene just smirked. She took a few steps closer, enjoying in a glee that appeared on the girl's face. But instead of touching her, she then stopped, leaned over, and then started rubbing her pussy against the bed frame, moaning and holding at the wooden material so close that her nails were almost ranking the girl's shivering feet. She locked eyes with the girl again, the despair in them only turning her own more. And when that despair was replaced with a look of shear madness, Irene felt like her insides were on fire.

"Fuck you!", the tortured blonde screamed.

As soon as the girl finished, her body flushed with anger and lust, Irene struck the cromb over the girl's pussy. Just on the right angle, her grip loosing for about a half. It will do the girl no harm, but it will hurt like hell and then some.

Irene's sub let out a bloodcurdling scream, twisting around on the bed violently. Yes, it started. Her first orgasm. Another whipped, in the same area, harder. The girl was struggling to breathe as the pain burned through her skin and pleasure exploded inside of her, an immense relief slowly reveling into her loins. But Irene wasn't to let her go off the hook easily.

She walked over to her sub, noticing a look of relief on her face turn into a state of wild lust again. Irene bend her leg in the knee, pressing the foot against the mattress near the pillow, stroking at her skin seductively. The girl was bewildered, both eager and afraid of what was about to happen next, and Irene enjoyed watching her clients struggle with desire, increasing the antucipation. She would sometimes stroke at her sub's cheek; the girl would always shudder because she expected a slap, maybe even a punch, but nothing like that happened. It lasted for about a minute.

Irene then laid on top of her, positioning herself backwards, so that her ass, and partially her crotch, due to a way she was arched up, were in the sub's face, and her head came to rest between her legs. The girl shuddered at the immense arousal, a heat spreading through her thighs, but groaned soon due to a obvious delay of the long expected pleasure.

And there was nothing else in the world that she liked more.

Irene put her index finger on her sub's knee and ran it down to her ankle, feeling her skin grow hot. She managed to caught a glimpse of the blonde's face. Her tongue was pulled out, her head leaned forward. She was desperately trying to lick Irene's pussy, almost crying due to a frustration.

"I want you to taste me", Irene whispered, every word dripped with eroticism, before gently kissing the girl's toes, her teeth gently grazing the delicate skin. Her sub cried out, closing her eyes for a moment. "I am so turned on", Irene purred purred, pushing herself upwards, her nether region closer to the sub's face, but not close enough. Her client barely suppressed, her teeth grinted, partially in an pathetic attempt to control her lust, partially in anger. She saw Irene's increasing wetness, her dominatrix smelled of and jasmine perfume. The sub's eyes rolled into the back of her head, a liquid pooling inside of her. Irene ran the finger up to the girl's lower thigh, her fingernails gently scrapping at the surface.

Finally, the tip of the girl's tongue managed to brush against Irene's womanhood. Irene moaned, albeit silently-just enough to spur the girl on. Just in case, she oulled out the vibrator that she kept in her beg that had been laying on the floor. The girl shrieked at the bittersweet taste of the dominatrix's cum; she wanted more, but once inside found herself unable to reach it. Irene lingered on her tongue as she kept trying to move closer. The tip of her nose brushed against Irene's ass crack, sending down the brunettte's back.

It was then that Irene started rubbing the vibrating head of the toy against the outer side of the sub's pussy furiously, while her sub kept eating her out, desperate for her reward, for more release, more pleasure. The whole thing was so on and Irene just wanted to stick that sex toy up that girl's horny pussy and fuck her as hard as she could, but she knew that wasn't an option, not yet.

The sub pushed her tongue deep up Irene's hole and twirled it, at the dominatrix's G-spot. Irene cried out, shuddering as her whole body became konferencije by jolts for a moment. Irene couldn't resist: pressing her naked body harder against the blonde, she slipped the tip of the vibrator down the blonde's pussy, making her moan against her vulva. Her lips pressed against Irene's folds harder, her nose gently massaging the woman's ass crack.

"Oh yes, you wicked little thing, tongue fuck me!", Irene was screaming from the top of her lungs as the girl's tongue kept dipping and exploring, every lick making waves of pleasure wash over Irene's exquisite form and sending a rush of arousal press up her chest, her wetness dripping out uncontrollably, her clit rock hard and aching. It was the time for the final act.

Without any warning, any preparation, with seconds, Irene pushed the whole vibrator, whole nine inches, up the sub's pussy, only the handle sticking up, trapped into her determined grip. The sub cried, feeling sharp pain shiver through her walls and through the lower part of her stomach, every inch of her body almost crumbling under pressure, but she didn't stop, her tongue still continued it's work, even faster than before, Irene's wicked laughter making her vagina muscles tight around the throbing piece of plastic hard. After a few seconds, the pain didn't go away, but the pleasure mixed in: shameless, wild, undescribable pleasure, shaking up her whole being, evolving her alarmed senses.

The sub came, her whole body writhing and arching so much that she could barely breaths, an ultimate level of pleasure working through every inch of her body, the pain so excrutuating that she was sobbing. Feeling her come undone underneath her, the blonde's tongue still furiously exploring her, was too much for Irene, and she came too, slamming her pussy against the girl's face as her hands slid from the handle of the vibrator down to stroke at the sub's clit, for both of their pleasure.

And, once it ended, Irene simply slid off, pulled out the key from her bag, and unlocked the handcuffs. She put them, the key, the vibrator and the crop in her bag and zipped it. She saw the money already laying on the counter near by, then took it. Seeing the sub look at her with pleading eyes, she leaned over and kissed her, biting her lip as she pulled away, and then left, out of that luxury hotel full of dirty secrets, only stopping to put on her coat.

Until the next "session".


End file.
